


Sereande

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Derek Hale Plays Guitar, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, Singing, Singing Derek, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles finds Derek’s old guitar; Derek plays it for him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130
Collections: Another Present Under the Tree





	Sereande

**Author's Note:**

> For @imagine-sterek Another Present Under the Tree (Christmas in July Event).  
> Prompt: Derek playing an instrument (for Stiles)

“What’s this?”

Those two words were enough to send a spike of fear through Derek’s heart. He swallowed hard, wondering, _What has he found now?_

Derek slowly turned around to see Stiles crouching by a pile of dusty old boxes in the corner of the attic.

Stiles carefully set aside a pole of books and photo albums before lifting whatever it was that had caught his attention out of the pile.

It was a beat-up old black leather guitar case. He carefully set it down on the attic floor, flicking up the old brass locks and opening the case. Inside – as pristine as it had been the last time Derek saw it – was a dark mahogany acoustic guitar.

“I haven’t seen thing that in years,” Derek muttered.

“It’s yours?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded.

Stiles looked surprised. “You know how to play guitar?”

“My dad taught me,” Derek told him.

Stiles didn’t press any further; he knew that talking about his family could be painful for Derek, and if he wanted to talk about them, he would.

Derek held out his hand.

Stiles passed him the guitar.

Derek sat down, resting he guitar in his lap. He gently strummed at the strings, adjusting the keys until the guitar was tuned. But when he looked up, Stiles’ attention was on something else inside the case.

“What is it?” Derek asked.

“It’s a photo,” Stiles said.

Derek’s brows knitted together in confusion. “A photo?”

Stiles reached into the case, picking up the photograph and passing it to Derek.

Derek’s heart stopped as he looked down at the old photo.

It was his dad: his long black hair tied back in a rough bun with a few stray strands hanging around his face. The old mahogany guitar sat in his lap as he strummed at the strings, singling along to the song. He was smiling down at the little baby that sat by his feet, looking up at him adoringly and flashing a toothless smile.

That was Derek, and he could still remember the song; he could still hear his father’s husky voice as he sang, the resonance of each note lingering in his memories.

“It’s my dad,” Derek said, blinking back tears.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, his voice a whisper.

Derek nodded, a small smile turning up the corner of his lips.

He handed he photo back to Stiles.

“He used to play to me,” Derek said.

“Wait, that’s you?” Stiles asked, astonished. He looked from Derek to the baby in the photo.

Derek let out a low chuckle. “Yes, that’s me.”

Stiles’ face lit up with a smile.

“You were so little,” Stiles cooed.

Derek rolled his eyes.

Derek turned his attention back to the guitar, sliding his fingers across the strings on the neck and gently strummed at the strings. He began to play a melody, humming along to the song.

It all came back to him, his thumb strumming the strings as he played one of the sons his dad had taught him all those years ago.

Stiles sat still, watching Derek and listening; mesmerised.

Derek paused. He looked up at Stiles, a small smile turning up the corner of his lips. He looked down at the guitar again, adjusting his grip on the neck and setting his fingers in a cord. He began to play, letting the sound of the guitar echo in the space of the attic, his deep voice joining it as he began to sing along.

“ _What would I do without your smart mouth,_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind—_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater,_

_but I'm breathing fine._

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

_‘Cause all of me_

_loves all of you;_

_love your curves and all your edges,_

_all your perfect imperfections._

_Give your all to me,_

_I'll give my all to you._

_You're my end and my beginning,_

_even when I lose I'm winning.”_

Stiles looks at him lovingly, his cheeks coloured with a soft pink blush and a sweet smile lighting up his face as he listened.

_How many times do I have to tell you?_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too._

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood._

_You're my downfall, you're my muse;_

_my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues._

_I can't stop singing; it's ringing in my head for you._

_My head's underwater_

_but I'm breathing fine._

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you._

_Cause I give you all of me,_

_and you give me all of you._

Derek stopped, his voice drifting away. He looked up at smiles, looking at the way he looked back at him so lovingly.

“Do you know _Wonderwall_?” Stiles asked teasingly.

The smile fell from Derek’s face. He reached over and gently shoved Stiles.

Stiles burst into a wave of laughter, taking a moment to regain his composure. “Seriously, though. That was incredible.”

A bashful smile turned up the corner of Derek’s mouth.

Derek carefully set the guitar aside in the beat up leather case. He paused for a moment, looking at the photograph of him and his father. He shut the case and clicked the brass clasps shut again.

“We’re definitely keeping that,” Stiles said, setting the guitar case aside with the pile of things they were keeping. “ Although I’m curious though, do you know _Wonderwall_?”

Derek rolled his eyes.

He let out a sigh and quietly admitted, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
